


Spin the Hydrospanner

by onstraysod



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Fun and games aboard the Falcon, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/pseuds/onstraysod
Summary: On the way to Kessel, Lando Calrissian invites Han Solo and Qi'ra to play a game.But when scoundrels play any game, somebody's likely to cheat.





	Spin the Hydrospanner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from lehdenlaulu on Tumblr. And by the excellent fun that is _Solo: A Star Wars Story_.

They were three-fourths of the way through a bottle of Vandorian ale and three hours out of Kessel when Lando came up with his bright idea. L3 and Chewbacca were in the cockpit, monitoring the Falcon’s smooth slice through hyperspace, and the droid was expounding on the importance of the Wookiees organizing against Imperial domination. Beckett was napping on Lando’s bed - with his boots _on_ , Lando had been horrified to notice - but that gave Lando, Han, and Qi’ra a little drinking time alone in the lounge. They had made good use of it.

Draining another shot glass, Lando grinned and tapped the ale bottle with his finger. “So. You two ever played Spin the Bottle?”

Han snorted. “Yeah, of course. How do you think Qi’ra and I met?”

Qi’ra rolled her eyes. “That is _**not**_ how we met.”

In truth, Han had never played Spin the Bottle. In the slums of Corellia, empty bottles had only one use: to be broken as quickly as possible, the jagged edges making a handy weapon.

Lando raised his eyebrows as he looked from one of them to the other. “We should play it.”

“We’ll need to finish the bottle first,” Qi’ra pointed out.

“I know a better game,” Han said, and he leaned back in his seat, unsnapping his holster. “It’s called Spin the Blaster.”

“Haan,” Lando said, and he hid his amusement when Han flinched at the mispronunciation. “In Spin the Blaster you have to shoot the person it ends up pointing at.”

Han spread his hands. “Only on stun! Yeah, sure, sometimes people die, but that’s rare--"

“We’re playing Spin the Bottle,” Lando said, emphasizing the last word, and he picked up the ale, tipping the mouth over his glass. “Come on, drink up.”

“I’ve got an idea.” Qi’ra stood and left the lounge through the access to the cockpit. After a few minutes, she returned to the table and, with a smirk, held up--

“A hydrospanner?” Lando asked.

“I remembered seeing one in the cockpit. We’ll use it in place of the bottle,” Qi’ra told him, clearing space in the middle of the holotable and setting the tool down with a thud.

“What are we gonna do to the person it points at, then?” Han asked her. “Tighten their loose screws?”

“The same thing you’d do if it was a bottle, idiot,” she chided playfully. “Kiss them. And I think we need to make some rules about that, too. The kiss has to last at least ten seconds.”

“And it has to be open mouth,” Lando added.

Han was looking at Qi’ra as if she were a charbroiled nerf steak. “Fine by me.”

“Agreed,” Qi’ra said, staring at the hydrospanner rather than either of the men, the slightest hint of a smile on her crimson lips. “You should go first, Lando.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Sitting up straight and making a show of rubbing his hands together as if to draw a lucky hand in sabacc, Lando reached forward and gave the hydrospanner a deft spin.

And under the table, Qi’ra pushed a button on her comlink.

The ship suddenly tilted slightly to starboard and the hydrospanner, which was weighted at its front end, stopped spinning and pointed directly across the table from where Lando sat.

Straight at Han.

As the ship evened out and the two men stared at each other, Qi’ra bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. L3 had performed her part exactly as instructed. Qi’ra owed her a luxurious oil bath.

“Well boys?” Qi’ra said, looking from one to the other. “You wanted to play this game and we have. Pucker up.”

Lando shrugged coolly and stood. “Rules are rules. I’m ready. How about you, Haan?”

Han’s face had changed colors several times in the past five seconds, settling now into a pale grey with hot red spots blooming over his cheekbones. He didn’t move.

“Han?” Qi’ra prompted.

He swallowed and flexed the fingers of both hands. “Yeah. Sure. What’s it to me?” Slowly, he rose from his seat, muttering beneath his breath: “Wish we’d have played Spin the Blaster.”

“What was that?” Lando asked, approaching him.

“Nothing, nothing.” Han squared his shoulders, standing in front of Lando as if he were facing a firing squad and wanted to go out looking heroic. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Just do it,” he muttered, pushing his lips out a little. Qi’ra muffled a laugh with the back of her hand.

Lando placed his hands on Han’s shoulders, giving the other man a little massage at the base of his neck. “What’s wrong, Haan? You look a little… uncomfortable.”

Han’s eyes flashed open. “I’m not. I’m not uncomfortable. Why would I be uncomfortable?”

“You shouldn’t be,” Lando purred smoothly. “It’s just a kiss. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Right,” Han breathed, the pitch of his voice a little higher than usual. “Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Unless, of course - deep down inside of you - it does mean something,” Lando added. Han’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“You know, I think maybe you’re scared,” Lando continued, drawing closer to Han. He lifted his right hand and brought it down to the neckline of Han’s shirt, tracing the deep vee, letting his fingertip graze the other man’s skin, his ample chest hair. “I think maybe you’re scared that it will mean something…”

“That’s ridiculous,” Han rasped out, the red spots on his cheeks growing darker. “I’m not scared.”

“I think you are…”

“I’m not scared of anything, least of all you!” Han cried, pointing a finger in Lando’s face. “And even more least of all, a kiss!” he stammered.

In his outrage, Han had leaned toward Lando; now Lando drew even closer, his eyes fixed on Han’s lips. “Oh yeah?” he whispered.

“Damn right!”

“Prove it,” Lando dared him, eyes flashing as he returned Han’s furious gaze.

Han grabbed Lando’s face with both hands and smashed his mouth against the gambler’s. Lando grasped Han by the back of his head and went deep, using his other hand to encircle Han’s waist and pull the other man harder against him.

Qi’ra was applauding and laughing. “Well done guys! Your ten seconds are up.” But neither man broke away. “ _Guys_?”

As the kiss continued, Qi’ra had no idea whether Han and Lando were genuinely enjoying it, or whether it was something akin to a stand-off with drawn blasters, the first man to flinch being the loser. Either way, she was having a great time. She pressed the button on her comlink again.

The _Falcon_ tipped to starboard, pitching the two men to the floor, Lando atop Han. That broke the kiss and the two men stared at each other as if dazed.

“What the hell is that crazy droid of yours doing?” Beckett asked, walking into the lounge. He stopped short, gazing down to where Lando was sprawled atop Han, both men looking back at him, silently aghast. Beckett just shook his head.

“I don’t wanna know,” he said and, turning on his heel, he left the lounge as quickly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how hydrospanners work. Or gravity inside hyperspace, for that matter.


End file.
